Amelia's Last Farewell
by TheMindPalace
Summary: Sequel to "Come Along Pond-Please." And when she heard the Doctor's broken, sobbing pleas, she was filled with such self-loathing that she felt as though she would die from the pain of it.


She stood there in shock. She was half aware of the Doctor and Melody behind her watching to see how she would react, and if she was honest, she didn't know herself.

She still hasn't quite absorbed the fact that Rory had just disappeared, taken by the surviving angel that they hadn't noticed because they'd been too busy celebrating the fact that they were alive. Somewhere in the back of Amy's head, she realized that she would soon have to make a horrible decision, but instead she turned immediately to denial. Rory can't have died, they had _just created a paradox for gods sake, exactly so no one would have to die._ This absolutely couldn't have happened, it wasn't happening.

Her thoughts were going a million miles per second, and as sudden clarity erupted in her mind, her thoughts changed direction completely, and _of course Rory was dead you idiot._ She of all people knew what the weeping angels could do, what they were capable of, and she knew what she had to do now.

And she hated herself for it.

Hated herself because she knew what following Rory would do to the Doctor, how he would crumble under the weight of yet another friend dead and gone, and she knew, she knew, that he would blame himself for it, of course he would.

But she had to do it. Just like when the Dreamlord had forced a choice between Rory Williams, her solid reliable boyfriend from Leadworth, and the Doctor, the magical, ridiculous imaginary friend from her childhood. And suddenly, the Doctor's voice whispered in her mind, a sentence spoken in a happier time, right when Amy had chosen to go with him into his magical box and fly away.

"_Hmm, all of time and space, or Leadworth. What will_ _Amy choose?"_

_What will Amy choose? _

She could do something as simple as blink, and be back with Rory, the morally right decision she knew, (_what will Amy choose_?) but then again, she could run back into the TARDIS, and be where she would be able to coax a smile out her of raggedy Doctor, could put a laugh in his voice. (_What will Amy choose?)_

Because this had been the question since the beginning, since she was seven, really, would she choose Rory or the Doctor? (_What will Amy choose?)_

_And god, she so badly wanted_ _to choose the Doctor. _

Wanted to go back and travel the stars with him. Like they were at the beginning, happy and carefree, theDoctorandAmy, never one without the other.

But she knew that although she loved the Doctor, and he loved her, it would never be enough, she would die eventually, and what would happen to him then?

She was only trying to save him the pain he would eventually face.

And now she began to talk to the Doctor, to try and show him what she must do for him.

And then he said the sentence that broke her, the sentence that set her insides on fire, that filled her with such self-loathing, she felt as though she would die from the pain of it.

"Just come back Pond, come back into the TARDIS, come along Pond, please."

His pleading sobs broke her into a thousand pieces.

But now she had to follow Rory, because though she wanted to, she could never go back to the days of Come Along Pond. And as she made the decision in her head, words spoken between her and the Doctor, timeless, priceless moments swept through her head.

"_Guess what? _

_"What?"_

_"Gotcha."_

"_Because you're my friend. You're my best friend."_

_"Swear to me on something that matters."_

_"Fish fingers and custard."_

_"Raggedy man, I remember you, and you are late for my wedding!"_

_"Amelia Pond. The girl who waited all night in her garden...for me. Was it worth it?"_

"_Shut up, of course it was."_

_"What's your name then?"_

_"Amelia Pond."_

_"Hmm...Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale."_

"_We need you Raggedy man. I need you."_

"_He saved me_."

She steeled herself to say the words she needed to, hoping beyond hope that the Doctor would know how sorry she was for what she was about to do to him.

"I'll be fine, I'll be with him, like I should. Me and Rory, together." (_But I want to be with you.)_

And she said her goodbyes to Melody, but she knew her daughter would see her again, not in the right order, but see her all the same. So she gripped Melody's hand, trying to say _keep him safe, keep him sane_ without words, and channeled all her regret to the Doctor in her farewell.

Deep breath Amelia.

"Raggedy Man-

(_I need you)_

Hoping he could see in her eyes how much she loved him-

-goodbye"


End file.
